


Dog Days Are Over

by Mariela



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, In the Maze, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smug Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariela/pseuds/Mariela
Summary: Minho wants to repay Thomas for saving him and Alby in the maze. Thomas likes how he shows gratitude.





	Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot from me. As always, all mistakes are my own and the title credit goes to Florence + the Machine. Feedback is appreciated; feel free to check out my other Thominho fics if you enjoy this one!

Thomas couldn’t believe he’d just been named a runner. Here in the Glade, Thomas had undergone so many emotions and challenges that it was difficult to mentally keep up. Now, however, as he absentmindedly followed Minho into the trees, he tried to hold onto something that he had not experienced thus far. 

He felt proud, accomplished, and the closest to happy since before he began this new life. At least, he assumed he felt all those things before. 

They were deep into the small forest after a couple minutes of walking. Minho had pulled at his arm to follow him after the meeting. Things could have ended much worse. Just thinking about Gally’s rage made Thomas smirk. 

“Hey, thanks for backing me up, Minho.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Where are we going, anyway? I thought I had to go to the Box,” Thomas commented as he looked up toward the sky. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Minho stop and ran right into his back, almost knocking them both down. 

“Watch it, shank!” Minho said as they caught one another. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Thomas couldn’t help but laugh as he backed up a few steps. After surviving the night in the maze, surviving a _griever_ , he didn’t think falling to the ground was anything to sweat. 

After a beat Minho smiled; it was a nice look on him. “You’re crazy, you know that?” 

“No one’s ever told me that I can remember,” Thomas said and grinned. He could get used to this good-mood thing. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Listen. What you did for Alby and me? No one else would even think to try that.”

“You did,” Thomas countered. “You stayed with Alby when you could’ve run.” 

At that, Minho looked away, lost in thought. Thomas observed him carefully. His arms were crossed, sleeves wrapped tightly around muscle. His hair was still messy and dirt clung to his clothes, giving Minho a certain rugged appeal. 

Another new feeling bloomed inside Thomas, one that he’d so far ignored when he was around Minho. He let himself feel it a little more now; it crept pleasantly along his skin like vines on the maze walls. He felt warmer, felt something similar to the adrenaline of running from the griever – it was less wild but no less intense. 

“Should we get back?” Thomas heard himself ask, though he would rather stay. “Gally’s furious as it is.”

Minho finally focused on Thomas again and smirked. “Let him be.” 

Thomas didn’t have time to react to Minho closing their distance with only a few steps. He stood there, dumbfounded, as Minho cupped his face with his hands and roughly kissed him. 

While his brain lagged, Thomas’s mouth was quicker to catch on. His eyes shut as his lips began cooperating, moving with Minho’s. It felt natural, the first thing that Thomas didn’t have to _think_ about doing since he got here. He grabbed fistfuls of Minho’s shirt to pull him closer. 

Minho grabbed Thomas’s hips and pushed him backward until Thomas was crowded against the solid weight of a tree. His brain was jolted awake when his head gently knocked against the bark. He pushed Minho back. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, blushing now that Minho was so close with that smirk still intact. 

“Thanking you, obviously.” He leaned in again, just inches away. “I can stop if you want.” 

He clearly didn’t think Thomas would say no. If someone like Gally was this smug, Thomas would’ve cringed. With Minho, it made Thomas tighten his grip on his shirt. He was about to just seal the deal himself when his brain interrupted again. 

“Is that the only reason?” 

This gave Minho more pause as he leaned back. His eyes gleamed with uncertainty for a moment, but it was quickly blinked away. “Look, do you want me to stop or not?”

Thomas almost laughed. He should’ve expected that. So he placed a hand on the back of Minho’s head, muttering _no_ as he pulled their faces together again. 

They kissed hungrily, and Thomas wondered if he’d ever craved someone like this before, if their lips were as soft. The feeling that crept earlier now spread like a fire, running deep and flowing directly to his cock. 

Minho carded his hands through Thomas’s hair while Thomas worked on unbuttoning Minho’s shirt. Once it was done Thomas couldn’t help but pull away and take a look, both of them panting. Minho pulled the rest of it off and let Thomas look, visibly pleased. 

Then Thomas noticed the bulge in his jeans, the sight making him bite his lip as his hunger grew. Minho must have sensed it because he wasted no time coming back to Thomas to kiss him again. Their tongues slid together wetly, drawing low sounds from them both. 

Minho grabbed the bottom of Thomas’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Thomas lifted his arms to allow for this; just before his sleeves were off his wrists, Minho bunched up the material and kept them there. Letting their bare torsos come together, Minho kissed along Thomas’s neck and rolled his hips forward. Thomas’s mouth hung open, moaning quietly so no one would hear them. 

“Minho,” he breathed, searching for more words but unsure of how to express himself in this moment. Another lost memory – or maybe one he never had. “I’m so…”

“Yeah, me too,” Minho answered, seemingly understanding. He freed Thomas’s wrists and tossed the shirt on top of his. Thomas used the opportunity to pull him in for another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of that. 

He felt himself being tugged, and within moments they clumsily moved to the ground, Thomas lying on top of Minho. Warm, rough hands caressed his back, sliding lower and lower. Thomas nearly shuddered as they slid under his jeans, finding his ass and squeezing. They sighed as Thomas ground against Minho forcefully, deliberately. Thomas felt engulfed in flames. This friction felt so satisfying and yet equally frustrating. 

“Come on, Tommy,” Minho said softly. He reached between them to undo Thomas’s jeans, so Thomas did the same. He sunk his teeth into Minho’s shoulder when his cock was freed and Minho was skillfully touching him. At least it seemed skillful to Thomas. 

Minho moaned, loud, as Thomas mimicked the action. Thomas nipped Minho’s shoulder before making his way to his neck. 

“Don’t leave a mark,” Minho chided even as he turned his head, silently asking for more. Thomas enjoyed the quiet sounds he made as he kissed and licked Minho’s skin. He tasted salty. 

Both of their breaths deepened as they stroked each other, trying to be quiet. It only added to Thomas’s excitement. Minho used his thumb to trace circles around the head before rubbing over Thomas’s slit, making him buck into Minho’s hand. 

“Feels good?” Minho asked. 

“Yeah.”

“You close?” 

“Yes,” Thomas answered because it seemed right. A hand roughly pulled his head down and their mouths collided again. Their kiss was fast, becoming sloppier as their hands moved more frantically. It was perfect to Thomas. 

Minho came first but Thomas quickly followed. They spilled onto their stomachs as they kissed, drowning out one another’s voices. Their hands stayed on each other’s cock until they were both spent and overly sensitive. Thomas was already wondering when they could do this again. Maybe in the maze. 

He made to pull away but Minho’s grip in his hair stayed firm, kissing him slowly. Thomas didn’t mind at all. He let himself relax as they stayed that way for a while longer, lazily caressing each other. 

By the time they cleaned up and redressed, Thomas was surprised that no one had come looking for them yet. They began walking again. 

“Remind me to save your life again if this is how you’ll thank me.”

Minho laughed and shoved Thomas’s arm. “Shut it, Greenie.”

Thomas tried but failed to fully look serious. They walked silently a few more minutes until Minho unexpectedly spoke again. 

“For the record, it wasn’t the only reason.”

Thomas felt his chest swell. “What was that?”

“If you didn’t hear it the first time,” Minho said and took Thomas’s hand, “too bad.”

Thomas didn’t answer. He squeezed Minho’s hand instead. Whatever happened, he knew he could trust Minho and that he would try at all costs to keep them both safe in the maze. He decided then that they would always have one another’s back.

This new life had only begun. 


End file.
